Living in the Desert, Oneshots under 1500 words
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Random Gaara/Kagome oneshots.  Each "chapter" is a oneshot.  Unless indicated in the author's note, none of the stories are related.  All oneshots here will be under 1000 words.  Rated M for possible occasional lemons.
1. Walk Away

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Concern flashed in the miko-nin's sapphire eyes as she rested her hand on his shoulder. When he tensed, her lips tugged downwards in a pretty frown.

Trying to shrug her off, the red head clenched his fists, fighting the shukaku within him as well as his own dark desires. "Go away, Kagome." He wasn't looking at her. If he looked, he might snap, might grab her and never let go.

"You seem ill! Gaara, I'm your friend. Remember me telling you about my friends back home? How I would do anything for them? Well, you're my friend now, Gaara. Let me help you." She reached out, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

"Walk away. Now." Blood dripped to the floor as he dug his nails into his palms.

"Oh, no, Gaara!" She grabbed his fists and pried his fingers away from the bleeding crescents. With a flash of blue, she healed his hands and met his eyes. What she saw within them was frightening.

Grabbing her and pulling her in close, he let a growl rumble through him. "I warned you. You should have left." With that, he crushed his lips to hers, desperate, wanting.

Instead of crying and struggling as he expected, the miko closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gaara..." Breathless when he finally let her up for air, she looked into his eyes. "Gaara, I love you." Touching his lips with her fingertips, she looked into his eyes. "If I'd known..." The words died on her lips as he claimed them again, more fervently.

Neither of them would ever walk away.


	2. Never Run Again

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!_

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_It has come to my attention that Konoha harbors a fugitive-A shinobi who ran from duty. Rest assured that there will be no actions taken against your honorable village. However, we request that you immediately detain the fugitive and send word so that we may collect her._

_Sincerely,_

_Subaku no Kankuro, assistant to the Kazekage_

_P.S. Enclosed is a letter to the fugitive from the Kazekage-sama. We ask that you not read it._

Growling to herself, the blond woman turned to the girl she'd taken under her wing. "It can't be helped, Kagome. I'm sorry." She handed her the envelope addressed to her and pressed a button to call ANBU to "detain her".

Ripping the envelope open, the sapphire eyed girl gasped when sand flew out of it, winding around her ring finger and solidifying into an unmovable band. The letter within was simple.

_You are, and always will be mine. Never run from me again._

_-Gaara_


	3. You are Mine

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Sapphire irises sparkled with panic as the miko-nin felt sand coiling around her legs, teal eyes boring into her intensely. "K-kazekage-sama? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" She knew the red haired male by reputation alone, and knew that when the sand started moving, one had to be cautious. _I hope I haven't offended him..._

"Hm... You will remain in Suna." Teal eyes bore into her sapphire in a way that left no room for argument before he disappeared.

Confusion overtook the woman, her lips tugging downwards into a thoughtful frown as she stood. _What is all that about? I better send word to Tsunade-sama that Kazekage-sama wants me to stay._ She formed a few quick hand signs and tying a scroll to the crane that appeared.

"Meow." Kirara rubbed against her legs, looking st the residual sand in curiosity and caution. She would protect her mistress.

* * *

><p>Gaara glared at the wall, his hands clenched into fists. <em>That woman... Why does she affect me so? I want her. She cannot leave... She is mine.<em>

Deep inside, the Shukaku growled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked the desert streets, her inky blue black hair billowing behind her. <em>This place... So different from Konoha... I suppose it shouldn't surprise me... This world isn't terribly different than my own.<em>

"Oi! Konoha girl! What are you still doing here?"

Surprise flashed across her features as she turned, spotting the somewhat familiar ninja. "Ah, Kankuro, it's nice to see you again-Kazekage-sama ordered me to stay."

The male frowned, shrugging his shoulders. "That's weird... So, have you eaten dinner yet?"

Embaressment colored her cheeks as her stomach rumbled. "No, I actually haven't eaten since this morning-Know a place?" She reached up to scratch Kirara behind the ears as she jumped onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. So, what's your name again?" He felt faintly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge as she recalled his name with ease.

"Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

><p>"So..." Kankuro took a bite of his sandwich, gulping it down as he looked up at the stars. "So, how come we've never met before? I've been to Konoha plenty of times."<p>

A certain sadness danced across her features as she sipped the stew he'd bought for her. "I dropped into Konoha about a year ago. Tsunade trained me so that I could become an kunoichi quickly."

"Where did you live before that?" He was genuinely curious as he regarded her.

Kagome slipped her little neko a few pieces of meat from her stew. "I don't remember... Amnesia." She avoided his gaze as she repeated the familiar lie. She knew that this was how it had to be, but it still made her feel horrible.

"You know, if you want to be an affective shinobi, deceit is a useful skill." Kankuro finished off his sandwich and eyed her in silence for a moment. "Ever been in the desert before?"

"No... It's beautiful though." Kagome tilted back, gazing into the sky as the wind caressed her face.

Sand stirred around the two, causing Kankuro to grow nervous and Kagome to go quite still.

"Enjoying your stay in Suna?" a cool voice questioned.

The miko-nin jumped a bit, quickly getting to her feet. "Oh, yes, of course Kazekage-sama."

Kankuro stood as well, feeling a lingering protectiveness for the young girl who seemed so foreign to this world. "Gaara, may I ask-"

"Leave Kankuro." The red haired man glared at his brother, wanting to be alone with the miko-nin.

Feeling confused once more, the miko looked between them for a few moments before Kankuro left them alone. "Kazekage-sama?" She tried to calm Kirara by rubbing her ears as the neko tensed. "What is it Kazekage-sama?"

"You will call me Gaara." He began to circle her, a predatory gleam within his teal irises.

"Gaara..." The name passed through her lips with uncertainty, sapphire orbs completely enveloped in shock. _Why is he acting like this? That way he's looking at me is..._ "Gaara... I'm not Shukaku's mate... I need to get back to Konoha."

Disbelief flashed through the man's system. _She knows..._ He could feel Shukaku fighting him, wanting to get out and show her who she belonged to.

Slowly, she began to back away, nearly screaming as she felt the sand wind around her legs.

Kirara growled, lunging at the Kazekage, only to have him and her mistress disappear into the sand.

* * *

><p>Gentle fingers ran over the miko-nin's soft skin. "Kagome..." His eyes teemed with love and lust as he gazed at her.<p>

Kagome bit her lip nervously, looking up at him. "Gaara... I need to get back to Konoha. I have a life there. I need to get back and see Naruto and-"

"No," the man growled, angered by the idea of his miko-nin being with the Kyuubi vessel.

A touch of fear entered her expression as he brought her up into his arms, the sand still constricting her movement. "Gaara, I'll hurt you if I have to." Her reiki rose around her, glowing with purity, ready to strike at the Shukaku within him.

Before she could speak another word, he kissed her, forcing his memories into her mind while simultaneously drawing her own to him. _My Kagome..._

Realizations dawned upon her, her arms wrapping around his neck as she nipped at his lips. _Do I... Can I... Love him?_ Finally, she broke the kiss, caressing his face. She was uncertain... But she knew she wanted to be with him. "Gaara... You are mine."


	4. My Desert Rose

_A.N. This was a gift to a friend some time ago. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"No. I will not go with you. My place is here." The miko moved about the little kitchen swiftly, making breakfast for her many children.

Teal eyes watched in both annoyance and awe. How could this woman be so selfless? "The children may come with you. You all could live in Suna. Why stay here?" His voice was quiet, logical.

A frown took possession of her lips as she turned to look at the red head. "Gaara-san, it's not just about these children. It's about all others. They wander here, because the _know_ they're safe here with me. This place has housed many children, and I have been guardian to them. Why move to Suna? They know I am here."

"You could give them a better chance-What future does a child living in the middle of a desert have, without a village?" The sand rose around him, beginning to circle her as a predator. "I was told that to be Kazekage, I had to capture the Desert Rose, and I plan on doing it Kagome."

Sapphire orbs snapped to his teal, curiosity in them as she sent a pulse of purity into his sand, making it useless. "And what if I refuse? What about the children who come here, seeking me?"

"I will station someone out here to wait and care for those who come, and send someone to take them to Suna periodically. You won't refuse." Slowly, he dragged his fingers across her jaw, licking his lips as he leaned down to claim hers hungrily.

The miko gasped, attempting to back away only to be pressed closer by sand. _Why is he doing this?_

Gaara simply smirked, deepening the kiss as he pulled her ever closer. "You are my Desert Rose. And neither I, or my Shukaku can allow another gardener to tend to you. You will come."

Kagome was stunned, feeling her cheeks heat. "And the children will have a place?"

"Of course."

Slowly, the miko pecked his cheek. "Alright."


	5. My Dear Kazekage

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"Kazekage-sama?"

Teal eyes snapped to sapphire pools with distaste. "Did I not dismiss you already, Higurashi?"

Kagome sighed, her head dipping in shame as she bore his hateful stare. "I had hoped to discuss the terms of our alliance with Konoha further... Is there truly no other way Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara glared into her eyes. "I'd think you would be excited to marry the "best looking shinobi in Konoha". After all you and Hyuuga Neji were getting on splendidly the last time Konoha and Suna operated as one."

"Neji and I are no more than friends Kazekage-sama!" she yelled, stepping forward as rage blazed in her eyes at his implications.

A sickening crack was heard as Gaara slammed his fist into the wall, sand barely cushioning the blow as the wall next to the miko-nin's head crumbled. "Do not disrespect me with such a tone. You are a shinobi of my village and you shall obey your orders. Besides, you have no reason to object to the terms of the alliance. You are not seeing anyone according to my information."

Tears splattered to the floor as the dark haired beauty dropped her head. "B-but... Ka-kaze..." she stumbled, her voice broken with her sobs.

The red head winced at her broken tone and the tremors racking her body. "What is it?"

"S-since-" Kagome paused to take a deep breath, straightening her posture to look into his eyes. "Since I came to Suna my loyalty has always laid with you."

"As your loyalty should-" Gaara began, surprise flashing in his eyes as she silenced him with a finger resting against his lips.

"Sshh... Please allow me to finish. Since that first moment when I opened my eyes to this world, my loyalty and heart have been yours. Don't you see?" She bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "To me, Kazekage-sama, you are most dear. I have sacrificed and trained all for your eyes to be on me! But now you only look at me with contempt... And you want me to marry someone who is not you, my dear Kazekage..."

Shock streaked through his mind as she pressed her lips to his, the sand reacting immediately to press her closer. **_Mine_** he heard Shukaku growl.

And he knew, in that moment, that the Alliance would have to be renegotiated.


	6. The Desert

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. A darker look at the relationship between Gaara and Kagome from Gaara's perspective._

You said you loved the desert

even when the heat blistered your skin

no matter how much it hurt

Oh, but you know sin

every night when you arch into my searching hands

begging and pleading to be mine

asking again and again

Giving me all the right signs

you never deny me

never turn away from my touch

but I still see...

that it's all too much

those sapphire orbs turn away

you say you no longer want this

and you say you will not stay

no matter how many times I plead and kiss

You said you loved me

even when I locked you away for myself

no matter what laws I decree

Oh, but you didn't know that you'd be locked away in hell


	7. You will Stay

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"Kazekage-sama?" the woman whispered, the darkness concealing her even from him.

"Higurashi?" Dragging his finger tips along her torso, the male was not overly concerned with what she was saying. The feel of her soft skin was making him want a repeat of their early activities.

"We could both get into a lot of trouble for this." Taking his hand and toying with his fingers, her tone was thoughtful. "I'm not a citizen of Suna, it reflects poorly on you. And I am-"

"Forcefully betrothed to the Hyuuga. I am aware." Clearly not worried, his lips descended upon her throat. "It matters not."

Feeling pain in her heart, the miko-nin moved to go. It was just a little fling for him. She was stopped by him dragging her back to him.

Sensing her thoughts, he held her to him more tightly. "I already sent word to Tsunade. In order to solidify our treaty, you will remain here in Suna. It is an honorable position and the Hyuuga cannot object. The betrothal will be broken. And you will stay with me... Kagome."


	8. Do You Love Me?

A.N. Fan poetry. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_**Love me**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**"Ai" that's what you've written on your forehead**_

_**yet you are so very filled with hate**_

_**you see me as weak**_

_**You couldn't love me**_

* * *

><p><em>You came back different<em>

_Your eyes seem alive._

_I smile at you_

_you smile back-A little_

_Maybe not now_

_But could you, one_ _day, love me?_


End file.
